Original Storyline
The original storyline, first written out over 5 years ago. The difference between this and the updated story is vast, but the central plot and generally the main storylines are almost one. Varying differences and even more information regarding countless other planets can be found on the newest version. The Stargate Worlds story went through many iterations and redevelopments over the lifespan of the project, but the final story which was being worked on up until the point of the game's cancellation was as follows: * All events in the story at launch were meant to be inserted into the time gap between the end of Season 8 of SG-1 and the beginning of Season 9. Following the launch of the game additional storylines would have been introduced which were to connect with the Ori plotline and Atlantis plotlines in development at the time. ** There was also a brief plan to connect an in-game Stargate Worlds event with the launch of Stargate Universe. Following the collapse of Worlds, this part was retained as Eli's story. * The overarching story for the game at launch was centered around the return of Ra and his attempt at reconquering the galaxy with the aid of remaining Goa'uld and Jaffa die-hards and his new army of Straegis - an alien species invented for the game. ** The Straegis were going to be revealed as the Furling species, damaged and enslaved by Ra. * The "good" player faction was going to be the Stargate Union: an alliance between the SGC, several Free Jaffa tribes, and the Asgard. Asgard player characters would be assisted by sophisticated and customized drone robots for physical and combat tasks. ** As part of the continuing storyline, after the Asgard race became extinct player characters would be able to continue play as holographically projected by their drones. * The "villain" player faction was going to be the Praxis: an alliance between Ba'al, Queen Anat (a Goa'uld queen invented for the game), Mok'hatan (a disowned daughter of Bra'tac who led her own tribe), and Col. Marsh (leader of OP-CORE, an amalgamation of rogue NID and human military factions). ** The "New Mind Goa'uld" player character race was an invention of the game, Goa'uld birthed by Anat without the complete racial memory of the Goa'uld in an effort to avoid making the same mistakes. ** As part of the game's storyline, Anat was to be assassinated by the player characters and Ba'al driven out of the Praxis. * In the initial levels, players would play through the formation of the SGU and/or the Praxis and discover the existence of a widespread cult dedicated to Ra's return. * After tracking down the cult to Ihpet, a fortress world of Ra's, the players would witness his rebirth. * The next levels would cover holding off Ra's invasion of various worlds and figuring out his master plan. This arc culminated in a battle on Dakara where Ra's forces would use the Ancient device there to bring forth his army of Straegis. * Fighting against the Straegis would lead players to Agnos, an Atlantis-like Ancient library world intended to serve as the repository of Ancient knowledge when humanity was "ready" and master source of all of the repositories seen in the show. It was also the home of the last human Ancients, of which only two had survived the plague and long time in stasis. ** This is the world seen as part of Prometheus in Stargate Universe. ** As part of the plotline, players would of course need to destroy the intelligence maintaining the world in order to stop Ra and the Straegis. * Finally players would locate the means to travel to the Furling homeworld and free them from Ra's command. This would pave the way towards defeating Ra finally and lead into the endgame and future content releases. * Other plotlines which were to be explored in game: ** The formation of the Lucian Alliance. ** The dissolution of the Alliance of Four Races. *** Players were to discover that each of the races had constructed a potential "caretaker" species to carry on existence in the Milky Way after it had gone. *** The Ancients created humanity, obviously. *** The Furling were to have said to create the Goa'uld as their caretaker species. *** The Nox were to be revealed as insisting that none was needed. *** The Asgard were to have created a technological solution called "Solacris" which spectacularly backfired, resulting in the crippling of their race and the creation of the plague which killed all the unascended Ancients, sparking the dissolution of the Alliance. The "Solacris" was to be a key player in the post-Ra content.http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Stargate_Worlds References Category:The Game Category:Lore